Kuwabara’s Worst Nightmare
by StrawberryRoseWolf
Summary: Hiei is wounded and Kuwabara faces on of his fears. HieiXKurama


Hello hope you like it

----------------------Chapter one--------------------------

Kuwabara's Worst Nightmare About Hiei and Kurama

(And a little confession…)

"I'll bite you," threatened Hiei, the tips of his fangs showing.

Kurama merely yawned at the threat. "Go on," he said. Kuwabara eyed them

both. "What is the matter with you, shrimp? The famous Kurama is trying

to heal your cut and you're going to bite him? Ungrateful wretch!"

Kuwabara snapped at Hiei. "Hold on Hiei, just a little bit more," coaxed

Kurama while he applied the herb. It stung Hiei painfully.

Kurama gave another herb to Kuwabara and nodded, a silent request

to apply it to Hiei. Kuwabara sighed and waited for Kurama's signal.

"Close your eyes, Hiei," ordered Kurama gently. Hiei closed his eyes,

Kurama placed his arm in front of Hiei's mouth. "Bite here," said

Kurama, pushing his arm into Hiei's mouth. Hiei settled his teeth

perfectly on Kurama's arm, thinking that Kurama was giving him some

pillow to bite on.

"Ok Hiei, this one would hurt more than the first one," warned

Kurama. "You can bite now if it's too painful," said Kurama, nodding at

Kuwabara and he applied the herb on Hiei's wound. Automatically, Hiei

bit on Kurama's arm that he thought was a pillow. Let alone Hiei's sharp

teeth, blood was trickling down Kurama's hand. Kuwabara looked anxiously

at Kurama, but he nodded once again. 'I can do it' he told Kuwabara

mentally. Kuwabara nodded and once more applied the herb.

Hiei bit fiercely on Kurama's arm, nearly tearing the muscles out

of him. Kurama's face was red, full of sweat, the pain was unbearable.

:… Shimpai suru na, Hiei. I would do anything for you, ai shiteru …:

those were his last thoughts before he passed out.

Hiei opened his eyes and bared his fangs. He looked at the arm

that fell from his mouth, blood all over it. "I bit him," he said

softly. Kuwabara snorted. "Of course you did, baka. Look what have you

done to his hands!" scowled Kuwabara, checking the bleeding arm. He

cleared away the blood and found deep round teeth mark. An exact replica

of Hiei's teeth. Hiei looked at his wound, it was healing fast. And his

youki, it was rising. "Kurama did that for me?" he asked casually, not

meaning for Kuwabara to hear it. "Baka, of course he did! Who else?" he

noted and bandaged Kurama's arm.

"Take care of him, I'm buying dinner. Yuusuke would be back from

Koenma's office anytime now. Don't try anything funny," said Kuwabara

and disappeared.

Hiei glanced back at Kurama. His normally delicate expression was

tight in a frown. Maybe still in pain. It was he who had hurt his

kitsune, no one to blame then. He sat there patiently, waiting for

Kurama to wake up.

Kurama cracked open an eye and saw a head wresting on his chest.

:… Hiei …: he smiled. And raised his hand to touch those soft spiky

black hair. Then he saw the bandage. :… Ah, someone had covered it up

for me. Must have been Kuwabara, Hiei's work won't be as nice as this …:

thought the kitsune. The head on his chest moaned, then it shot upright.

"Kurama," he said, blinking a few times. Focusing himself.

"Daijobu, Hiei?" asked Kurama, a bright smile appeared from his

small mouth. Hiei nodded and frowned. "I should be asking you that! Why

did you do it?" snapped Hiei. "Do what?" asked Kurama, innocently.

"Let me really bite you, baka. You should have known better,"

snorted Hiei, examining the bandaged arm. :… Hiei cared …: Kurama

flattered himself. "Well, your pain was unbearable and you need to do

something to release the tension. I can't find anything else other than

my arm in a short time," said Kurama, straightening up.

"Where's Kuwabara?" asked Kurama. Hiei was still sitting in front

of him, frowning. "The oaf went to buy some dinner," uttered Hiei, gluing

his eyes on the floor. Kurama raised his hand to touch Hiei's cheek.

Hiei looked up at those brilliant emerald eyes. "Why so sad?" he asked

his koorime. Hiei shook his head. "No one else treats me as well as you

do. Do you really… like me?" he uttered, turning his back to Kurama.

Kurama bit his lower lip. Was Hiei really dumb, or he just wanted to

test him?

Kurama grabbed Hiei and settled him in his firm embrace. Hiei's

back was firmly on Kurama's chest. Kurama lowered his head and pressed

their cheek together. Hiei didn't resist. He just sat there, savouring

the heat between them. "I don't like you Hiei…," said Kurama. Hiei

tensed his muscles. What is Kurama doing to him? What is he going to

say? Kurama giggled in his heart. "I don't like you Hiei, I love you. I

love you more than live itself and I'll always be yours," said Kurama.

Hiei's temperature went several degrees higher.

"Kurama…," called Hiei. "Em?" wondered the youko. "Why do you

choose me? When there are lot's and lot's of other females and males

from different species who's head over heels at you?" asked Hiei, he

wanted assurance.

Kurama thought. This was a simple question and he knew the answer.

The problem is, how to explain it to a certain super sensitive fire

demon. "Ano…," he started. "Because you're special," answered Kurama.

Hiei was silent, obviously waiting for more. "Ok, tell me… are they any

other fire demons who has a sexy voice, sexy body, gruff expression set

on his face all the time, hides his concern for everyone, and rather die

than to surrender to a youkai?" asked Kurama. Hiei smirked.

Hiei shifted his position and sat on Kurama's lap, facing him.

"Kurama," Hiei leaned on Kurama, placing his hands around Kurama's neck.

Relaxing, the koorime rested his head on Kurama's chest. His ear

listening to Kurama's heartbeat. "We are always on the tip of danger.

Death hovers over us every minute. I just wanted to say…," suddenly

there was a big bang at the door.

A very amused Kuwabara and Yuusuke were standing in front of it,

catching flies with their dropped jaws.

Hiei knew they were caught red handed this time. He didn't do

anything but just stayed in his position, since Kurama wasn't moving as

well. Kurama blinked at Kuwabara and Yuusuke. Both flushed and shut back

the door behind them. Hiei was glad that he had his face hidden on Kurama's chest.

"Damn, I told them not to do anything funny while I was gone!"

snapped Kuwabara, still clutching the rice boxes in his hands. Yuusuke

smiled. "Well… they can't resist each other it seems," he said. Kuwabara

glared at Yuusuke. "I am trying my best to digest shonen ai

relationships in my brain, Yuusuke," he noted.

Yuusuke shrugged. "Tell you what, They're both cute. Made for each

other and besides, Kurama could pass as a 'girl'," reasoned Yuusuke.

Remembering the waiter who asked Hiei what his 'girlfriend' wanted when

they were in the ice-cream parlour. Hiei nearly burn down the entire

block of building. Not because of Kurama being called his 'girlfriend'

but because the waiter can't different shade a boy and a girl.

They opened the door once again and Kurama was sitting on his bed

while Hiei was staring out in the window. Acting as if nothing had ever

happened. "Tabemasu, minna-san!" hollered Kuwabara. Kurama nodded and

went to Yuusuke and Kuwabara who settled the food in the middle of the

room.

"Hiei, come and eat. I know you're hungry," said Kurama. "Yeah, we

can hear your stomach grumbling from behind the door," said Yuusuke.

Hiei replied in his casual 'Hn' and sat between Kurama and Yuusuke. "Eat

some of these," said Kurama, placing a piece of fish in Hiei's bowl.

Hiei scanned Yuusuke and Kuwabara for reactions, but both pretended they

didn't see anything and resumed eating.

Hiei ate, eyes still watching them. Yuusuke was normal, but

Kuwabara. There's something wrong with him. Hiei put down his bowl.

Kurama looked up at Hiei, who's eyes fixed tightly on Kuwabara. "Ok

Kuwabara, talk," Hiei said, practically in a rational tone. Kuwabara

looked up from his bowl, but still shoving food in his extremely big

mouth. Sweatdrops could be seen clearly on his temples. Showing great

disturbance. "Nani?" Kuwabara pretended to not understand Hiei.

"Dammit, talk," said Hiei, gritting his teeth. Surprisingly, his

tone was still calm. Kuwabara sighed and put down his bowl. Choking

desperately on his food. Yuusuke gave him a glass of water and he gulped

it down.

He cautiously eyed Hiei, who was eyeing him intensely. Those scary

almond eyes. "Ok Hiei," he said, taking a breath. "I know there's

something between you two and you'd better admit it. Before I go

cuckoo!" he exclaimed, taking big breaths. The other three, eyed

Kuwabara carefully. "No denying?" asked Kuwabara. Kurama nodded. "I'm

sure I am, but I don't know about Hiei," :… You burst in before I could

get anything out of him …: Kurama continued silently.

Kuwabara looked back at Hiei, he blinked once and nodded. "Do you

have trouble excepting that?" asked Hiei, mostly amused. "Trouble?

Trouble? Of course I do! I was raised in a family that despised shonen

ai relationships! How could you expect me to accept this suddenly?"

Kuwabara paused, taking a breath.

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "I thought you are free to like anyone you

wish?" mused Hiei, mostly to himself. "Damn you're right, Hiei. But this

is originally mentioned to be, any guy is free to like any girl…,"

Kuwabara can't explain anymore. His shock had subsided and he didn't

feel like fighting Hiei right now.

"Does this tradition involves humans only?" suddenly Hiei asked.

he was planning to make this his last question though. This particular

question made Yuusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama look at him. Kuwabara

frowned. "Mmm… I think so," he uttered. Hiei smirked. "I'm not human.

Kurama's not fully human. Makes us an exception, ne?" Hiei gave them a

new insight. Kuwabara lightened up. "Yeah… and why didn't I think of

that?" he asked, practically to himself. :… That's because you're an

idiot …: Hiei reasoned silently.

Kuwabara smiled. "I think, weird things do happen between

youkais," he noted. "Do you have any troubles anymore, Kuwabara?" asked

Kurama, anxious at the tall guy. Kuwabara was silent. Then he shook his

head. "I don't think so," he said, albeit more cheerful than before. He

still can't believe that the little shrimp had settled one of his most

neurotic problems.

"Doumo Hiei," he uttered. Hiei picked up his bowl and glanced at

Kuwabara. Then he secretly smiled to Kurama, behind his bowl that is.

Kurama gave him a wink and drank his water. At last, no secrets behind

the Reikai Tanteis anymore!

"Anyway, how do you guys actually make love?" asked Kuwabara.

Yuusuke gasped and knocked him with his fist. "Watch your mouth, baka!"

he snapped. "Gomen ne, I just wanted to know," apologised Kuwabara. Hiei

laughed one of his evil laughs. "I could show you if you want," he

offered, or maybe it's more of a joke.

"What?" Kuwabara thought for a while. His brains might not be able

to digest all these shocks in one time. "No, I mean… really. No Hiei,"

he said, raising both of his hands. "Even if Hiei wants to do it, Kurama

won't want to," said Yuusuke sipping on his drink. Hiei glanced at

Yuusuke with a fiery glow. "I didn't say I wanted to do it with Kurama,"

he said.

Both eyes descended at Kuwabara. "What? No!!!! Tasukete!!!"

shouted Kuwabara, stumbling to get out of the room. All three of them

laughed. Even Hiei. "That sure teaches him," said Yuusuke. "Yeah,"

agreed Kurama.

Next day…

Kurama went home following the park route. He felt a familiar

reiki and saw Kuwabara sitting alone under a tree. Practically skipped

class and stayed there. He walked up to him.

"Konnichiwa," greeted Kurama. Kuwabara looked up and smiled at the

redhead. The sun's glow was highlighting his hair. "Mind if I sit down?"

asked Kurama. "Iie, suwaru kudasai," said Kuwabara, resting himself

leaning on the tree trunk. "You still troubled by Hiei's confession?"

asked Kurama. "Your confession too… but no… I can accept it," said

Kuwabara.

Kurama smiled. "Well, Hiei hadn't been himself that day. I was

wondering about that too," said Kurama. Kuwabara looked at his

companion. "Honto? You didn't expect him to accept you?" he asked.

Kurama nodded. "He was always so cold. I can't risk my pride on telling

him immediate how I felt for him. He might flit away and leave me with

nothing, not even friendship," confessed Kurama.

Kuwabara frowned. "Em, Kurama… how long had you have feelings for

Hiei?" he asked, uncomfortably. Kurama smiled. "Hmm… honestly, from the

first time I laid my eyes on him. That time I was just 9 years old. And

I had a terrified girl in my arms. I fought with him, he got injured and

passed out," said Kurama, telling his stories to Kuwabara.

"Did you take him to the hospital?" asked Kuwabara. "Well, no. I

healed him with my herbs and tended him, waiting for him to wake up,"

said Kurama remembering his childhood. "Did that shrimp thank you for

that?" asked Kuwabara, getting interested in this new relationship.

"Well, yes… I his own way though," replied Kurama. Kuwabara frowned.

Kurama chuckled and made his voice a couple of tones deeper. "If you

hadn't tend my wounds, I would have killed you," he imitated what Hiei

had said a long time ago. "He did what? How could he?" scowled Kuwabara.

"Heh… heh… I deserved it though. I was fussing him about some… stuffs,"

said Kurama, carefully not mentioning Yukina.

Kuwabara smiled. "I didn't knew that it was this way, Kurama-san.

I was amused on how you tended Hiei when he was tired, after using the

Kokuryuuha. But I thought it was only mere friendship. I'm sorry, all

the insults I threw at him all these time, and you bared with me,"

apologised Kuwabara. "Daijobu, Kuwabara. Hiei could be an ass at times,"

he said, chuckling. Kuwabara nodded. Yes, now he'd understand. Shonen ai

shouldn't be that bad after all. It might be better than normal

relationships, for Kurama and Hiei that is.

"And I usually wonder. Why does an attractive redhead doesn't have

a lover," Kuwabara laughed at himself. They decided to walk home

together whilst enjoying the sun's gentle rays against their skin.

------------------------Owari------------------

YAY im done finally Review pleasessss.


End file.
